HappyDamchuDay - I Love You More
by Lydaejae
Summary: Entah apapun yang mereka katakan atau yang mereka percayai, kau hanya cukup percaya satu hal, bahwa aku mencintaimu, bahkan cinta ini jauh lebih besar daripada cintamu kepadaku. I love you more than you think. Happy birthday my love. Happy birthday Daehyunnie – Yoo Youngjae / BL / YAOI


Title: I Love You More

Author: Ly

Genre: Romance, friendship

Main Cast: B.A.P members

Rating: T

Type: One Shot

Disclaimer: This story is mine. Don't plagiarize please.

Warning: Boys Love and typo(s)

Summary: Entah apapun yang mereka katakan atau yang mereka percayai, kau hanya cukup percaya satu hal, bahwa aku mencintaimu, bahkan cinta ini jauh lebih besar daripada cintamu kepadaku. _I love you more than you think. Happy birthday my love. Happy birthday_ Daehyunnie – Yoo Youngjae

.

.

STORY BEGIN

.

.

" _Uri B.A.P Yes Sir_!" terdengar jargon lantang khas milik B.A.P yang menandakan berakhirnya konser mereka di Singapura malam hari ini. Dengan diiringi _instrument_ lagu _Excuse me_ – lagu terakhir yang mereka bawakan – ke enam member memberikan salam perpisahan kepada pada _Babyz_ – nama fans dari B.A.P – dengan lambaian tangan, _kiss bye_ , bahkan _aegyo_ yang disambut dengan teriakan histeris sebelum akhirnya mereka benar-benar meninggalkan panggung. Panggung megah yang merupakan saksi bisu kesuksesan konser mereka sekali lagi.

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan panggung, salah seorang dari mereka menolehkan kepalanya sekali lagi menghadap ke ribuan _Babyz_ yang masih setia melambaikan tangan mereka – sambil memegang _light stick_ matoki – seraya berteriak _"bye", "see you next time", "I love you", "thank you"_ dan lain sebagainya yang disambutnya dengan tatapan haru. Melihat bagaimana _Babyz_ tersenyum dan tertawa adalah salah satu kekuatan tersendiri untuknya, dan hal yang paling menakjubkan malam hari ini adalah ketika mendengar seluruh _Babyz_ serentak mendendangkan lagu selamat ulang tahun khusus untuknya. Untuk Jung Daehyun seorang.

 _Marble_ coklat itu memandang hamparan _green matoki ocean_ dan betapa bersyukurnya ia mendapatkan takdir indah seperti ini. Merasakan bagaimana tempat ini begitu dipenuhi oleh cinta dan ketulusan. Daehyun benar-benar yakin bahwa jalan yang ia pilih adalah benar. Kembali ke atas panggung, kembali bersama para member yang sudah ia anggap seperti keluarganya sendiri, terutama kembali ke pelukan _Babyz_ adalah keputusan yang paling tepat yang ia ambil dan Daehyun tak akan pernah meragukan itu.

Memberikan senyum malaikatnya sekali lagi, melambaikan tangan, membungkukkan badan 90 derajat, memberikan _kiss bye_ , lalu setelahnya tubuh kekarnya benar-benar menghilang tertelan kain hitam penyekat antara panggung dengan _backstage_. Meninggalkan terikan _Babyz_ yang makin lama makin menghilang seiring ia berjalan ke belakang panggung dan dalam perjalanannya senyum tulus itu kembali terukir.

"Kau senang?" kata sambutan pertama yang Daehyun dengar setibanya ia di belakang panggung. Daehyun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri dan mendapati Youngjae sedang duduk di sofa sendirian sambil tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Memperlihatkan lesung pipi serta gigi putihnya yang terawat – salah satu pemandangan indah dari Youngjae yang Daehyun sukai – ke arah Daehyun yang menatapnya sambil terkikik. Daehyun berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk tepat di samping kirinya.

"Kau kira? Youngjae _pabbo_ … tentu saja aku senang." Daehyun mengusak surai hitam Youngjae gemas. Merangkul pundak Youngjae dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Memunculkan banyak keriput di sekitar area mata dan sepertinya keriput itu semakin bertambah banyak. "eum… tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku?" Daehyun sedikit menaikkan alis mata kirinya, memancing Youngja, berharap ia akan peka dengan kode yang Daehyun berikan. Sungguh kali ini Jung Daehyun menatap Youngjae dengan penuh harap.

"Apa maksudmu Dae? Mengatakan apa? Memangnya apa yang harus aku katakan?" Youngjae membalas Daehyun dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Entah Youngjae yang lupa keadaan, atau dia yang sedang lelah karena konser, sehingga otaknya yang katanya cerdas, jadi tidak bisa berpikir, atau Youngjae yang memang benar-benar bodoh sehingga melupakan hari penting dan bersejarah bagi Daehyun. Tidak, Youngjae tidak sejahat dan sebodoh itu. Dia punya alasan tersendiri mengapa dia seperti ini kepada Daehyun.

Pria manis bermarga Yoo ini masih setia menatap Daehyun yang ber- _cengo_ ria, karena dirasa Daehyun hanya diam, akhirnya Youngjae bangkit dari duduknya, "Ah sudahlah… aku akan menyusul _hyungdeul_ bersiap-siap, ingat sebentar lagi kita akan ada _Hi Touch_ _Event_ , Junhong dan Jongup masih di sini, kau bisa menyusul bersama mereka nanti… _bye_ Dae, aku duluan… cepat menyusul dan jangan terlambat!" Youngjae berlalu begitu saja tanpa rasa bersalah dan meninggalkan Daehyun yang menatapnya tidak percaya. _WTF!_

" _M-mwo?! M-mworagu_?! Di-dia… a-apa yang barusan dia lakukan?! Dia mengatakan apa tadi?! Yak Yoo Youngjae kau benar-benar! YAK YOUNGJAE _PABBOO_!" Daehyun hanya bisa berteriak pada akhirnya. Seharusnya Daehyun sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Yoo youngjae yang bersikap cuek terhadapnya – ya walaupun ada saat di mana Youngjae pernah sangat peduli terhadapnya dibandingkan orang lain – bahkan di depan kamera sekalipun dan ini menyebabkan Youngjae sering terkesan seperti menolak Daehyun. Sebenarnya Daehyun ini siapanya? Apa salah Daehyun? Tetapi setidaknya di _press conference_ tadi, Youngjae ikut menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untunya dan hebatnya dia adalah satu-satunya member yang ikut menyanyikannya bersama _Babyz_. Hal itu lebih bagus daripada tidak sama sekali kan?

"JONGUP-AH! JUNHONG-AH! _PALLI_! KALIAN TIDAK INGIN TERLAMBAT DALAM _EVENT_ KAN?!" Daehyun hanya bisa melampiaskan emosinya dengan meneriaki _duo maknae_ polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Salahkan Yoo Youngjae yang membuat _mood_ nya hancur. Bisa-bisanya dia bersikap seperti itu pada kekasihnya sendiri?! Jika mereka bukan sepasang kekasih lalu apa gunanya cincin pasangan yang sering mereka pakai dan selalu tertangkap basah oleh para Daejae _Shipper_? Hhh… entahlah Daehyun lelah.

.

.

Selama _Hi Touch Event_ , Daehyun dan Youngjae saling mendiami satu sama lain, walaupun posisi berdiri mereka bersebelahan dan memang akan selalu bersebelahan di mana pun dan kapan pun itu. Mereka berdua sama-sama fokus atau sok fokus pada _Babyz_ yang sibuk bersalaman dan ber- _hi five_ dengan mereka. Tetap memberikan senyum terbaik dan _good manner_ , meskipun hati Daehyun sebenarnya sedang dongkol dengan manusia _sassy_ di sebelahnya. _Aish_ rasanya setelah ini Daehyun tidak ingin menyapanya lagi, tetapi Daehyun tahu itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

Yongguk yang lagi-lagi menjadi orang ketiga saat Daehyun dan Youngjae bertengkar hanya dapat tersenyum maklum. Sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan pertengkaran konyol _duo lovely birds_ yang hampir setiap waktu selalu terjadi. Bang Yongguk yang berada tepat di sisi kanan Daehyun hanya terkikik dan menepuk pundaknya perlahan saat dirinya menyadari bahwa _mood_ Daehyun sedang tidak baik. Sedangkan Daehyun hanya tersenyum membalas. Terlalu malas bertele-tele.

.

.

Saat di _van_ pun Daehyun lebih memilih memejamkan mata dengan _headset_ yang menancap sempurna dilubang telinganya. Dengan duduk di samping Himchan, ia lebih memilih pura-pura tidur ketimbang membuka mata dan melihat wajah polos Youngjae yang selalu terpantul dari kaca spion dalam mobil. Sungguh saat ini rasanya Daehyun benar-benar ingin meremat habis wajah sok tidak bersalah itu. _Aigoo Jinjja!_

Himchan yang menyadari gelagat aneh dari Daehyun dan melihat wajahnya yang tertekuk kesal, segera menolehkan kepalanya tepat ke arah Youngjae yang ada di belakangnya. _Pasti karena Youngjae_ , "Hei Jae, kau apakan dia?"

Youngjae yang sadar Himchan memanggilnya, segera mengangkat kepalanya dan mem- _pause game_ yang ia mainkan sejak tadi, "Haha apa maksudmu _hyung_? Memangnya aku mengapakannya? Kau ini ada-ada saja. Dia sedang _badmood_ mungkin. Sebentar lagi juga _mood_ nya akan kembali baik _hyung_." _See?_ Youngjae kembali bersikap acuh tak acuh kepada Daehyun. Sikap ini sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaan dalam diri Youngjae, sehingga bahkan Youngjae tidak sadar sikap tidak pedulinya dan tidak pekanya telah melukai seseorang.

Daehyun yang memang berpura-pura tidur hanya bisa semakin menahan emosinya. _Tahan Daehyun, jangan sampai air matamu keluar,_ rapal Daehyun dalam hati. Daehyun memang pribadi yang kuat dan ceria, tetapi ia hanyalah pria _sensitive_ yang mudah menangis. Haruskah Youngjae sebegini keterlaluannya? Daehyun sangat tahu bahwa Youngjae memang pribadi yang cuek, tetapi haruskah hari ini disaat Daehyun sedang berulang tahun, setidaknya ucapkan secara pribadi kepada Daehyun, seperti "Daehyunnie, _saengil chukkae_ ~~" memang di depan kamera Youngjae selalu menyebutkan kata "Daehyun sedang berulang tahun", tetapi bahkan sampai sekarang Youngjae tidak mengucapkannya secara langsung kepada Daehyun. Kurang sabar bagaimana Daehyun menghadapi Youngjae?!

Himchan hanya bisa berdecak melihat tingkah Youngjae. Begitu tidak pekanya seorang Yoo Youngjae, "Kau keterlaluan sekali Jae" setelahnya Himchan membalikkan badannya ke posisi semula.

DEG. Youngjae memang terlihat tidak peduli, tetapi dia mendengarnya. _Aku memang begini hyung, aku seperti ini bukan berarti aku tidak peduli atau apapun itu, aku memang terlihat cuek, kalian semua mengenalku begitu, terlebih Daehyun, aku tau aku salah, tapi aku tidak bisa mengubahnya, entahlah aku hanya… aku hanya terlalu gengsi kepadanya, tetapi percayalah aku menyayangimu Jung Daehyun… mianhae…_

" _Hyung…_ " suara lembut Junhong yang ada di sebelahnya menyentak Youngjae untuk kembali ke alam sadarnya. " _gwaenchana_?"

"O-oh… _n-ne… ne_ Junhong-ah _hyung_ baik-baik saja… _hyung_ hanya lelah setelah konser haha" senyum kikuk dan tawa garing Youngjae sudah cukup menjadi bukti bahwa dia tidak baik-baik saja dan sedang memikirkan sesuatu, tetapi hal itu masih saja tidak disadari oleh makhluk polos kelewat tinggi yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya dan sebagai balasan untuk Youngjae, dia hanya mengangguk meng-iya-kan.

.

.

Sesampainya di hotel, Yongguk dan ke-empat member lainnya, tunggu, empat?! Iya, _minus_ Youngjae, sedang merencanakan pesta kejutan untuk Daehyun. Awalnya memang hanya mereka berempat saja, tetapi para _stylish_ dan _back dancer_ yang mengetahui rencana Yongguk, ikut bergabung. Hanya untuk sekedar melempar kue ke muka keriputnya. Haha…

"Yongguk _hyung_ , apa rencananya?" kata Junhong saat mereka semua – 4 member, _stylish_ dan _back_ _dancer_ – sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu untuk merencanakan pesta kejutan bagi pemilik _nickname_ Damchu tersebut.

"Daehyun masih di kamarnya kan? Eum… begini, kau tahan dia sebentar, jangan sampai dia keluar kamar sebelum aku menyuruhmu untuk membawanya ke kamarku, katakan saja jika aku menyuruhnya ke kamarku untuk membicarakan lagu comeback kita nanti… kau mengerti kan Junhong-ah?"

"Tentu saja aku mengerti _hyung_ , kau pikir aku masih _baby maknae_ yang polos tidak tahu apa-apa. _I'm 18 years old, not a boy anymore, I'm a sexy man_ …" Junhong mengulang kalimatnya sama persis dengan saat ia melakukan konser di LA beberapa waktu lalu dan tak lupa dengan gaya andalannya menyibak rambut ke samping.

Yongguk hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah Junhong. _However, you're still our big baby, Junhong-ah…_ gumam Yongguk dalam hati. Setelahnya Yongguk beralih kepada Jongup yang _blank_ seperti biasanya. Pria bermata sipit itu hanya memandang keadaan sekitar tanpa berniat melakukan apapun, "Jongup-ah, apa Youngjae masih tidur – _atau dia pura-pura tidur_?" lanjut Yongguk dalam hati.

" _Ne hyung_ , saat aku tinggal kemari, dia masih menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Apa perlu aku panggilkan?"

"A-ah tidak usah… tidak perlu Jongup-ah, biarkan dia istirahat."

Yongguk yang mengerti mengapa Youngjae seperti itu hanya diam membiarkan. Yongguk mengerti bahwa mungkin Youngjae butuh waktu sendiri untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang Yongguk, bahkan semua orang tidak tahu apa itu. Yongguk tahu bahwa Youngjae sudah cukup dewasa untuk menyelesaikan masalah pribadinya dengan Daehyun. Bang Yongguk mengehela nafasnya perlahan, lalu mulai mengajak semua orang yang ada di sana untuk menjalankan rencana, " _Let's go_!"

.

.

Semua telah dijalankan dengan sedemikian rupa. Sekarang tinggal menunggu Daehyun untuk datang ke kamarnya sesuai rencana. Semua telah berkumpul dan siap melempar kue beserta nyanyian selamat ulang tahun kepada Daehyun. Perlahan daun pintu kamar Yongguk bergerak. Mereka berkata " _Daehyun datang! Daehyun datang!_ " tanpa suara. Dengan aba-aba dan hitungan satu, dua, tiga, saat pintu terbuka perlahan dan Daehyun yang hampir sempurna berdiri di ambang pintu, mereka semua meledakkan _confetti_ , melempar kue ke wajah Daehyun, dan… " _Saengil chukha hamnida~~ saengil chukha hamnida~~ saranghaneun Jung Daehyun… saengil chukha hamnida_ ~~ yeeeyyyy" semua bersorak dengan Yongguk yang sibuk mem-video dan tertawa-tawa geli melihat sekali lagi Daehyun menjadi monster kue.

Semua terlihat senang, mereka tertawa bahagia, termasuk Youngjae yang hanya bisa tersenyum haru saat mendengar tawa bahagia Daehyun dari koridor hotel – dari luar kamar Yongguk. Tidak berani hanya untuk sekedar masuk dan ikut berpesta. Mendengar tawa pecah Daehyun sudah cukup membuat Youngjae bersyukur. Sangat bersyukur karena sekarang tawa Daehyun lebih lepas setelah mereka kembali. " _Saengil Chukhahaeyo_ Daehyunnie _…_ _saranghaeyo_ …" Youngjae hanya bisa bergumam lirih dan perjalan perlahan meninggalkan koridor untuk kembali kemarnya.

Salah satu _back dancer_ B.A.P menyadari kehadiran Youngjae saat ia tanpa sengaja menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Youngjae berjalan menjauh. Ketika ia hendak memberitahukannya pada Daehyun, Yongguk mencegahnya. Sebenarnya Yongguk sudah tahu Youngjae ada di sana, "Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri… jangan buat _mood_ Daehyun memburuk…" Yongguk menepuk pundaknya beberapa kali dan berjalan menjauh darinya, menghampiri semua orang yang ada di kamar seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

.

.

Youngjae duduk terdiam dikasurnya. Memikirkan apa yang terjadi belakangan ini. Menyadari begitu jahatnya ia terhadap Daehyun selama ini. Bersikap tidak peduli dan terkesan menjauhinya di depan kamera. Walaupun sikapnya sempat melunak saat _era Young, Wild, and Free_ , tetapi sepertinya sikap gengsinya terhadap Daehyun kembali muncul. Daehyun terluka, begitupun dengan Youngjae. Sungguh Youngjae tidak tahu bagaimana menghilangkan sikap gengsinya yang kelewat tinggi kepada Daehyun.

"Aku bahkan tidak datang menemuinya saat pesta kejutan tadi…" Youngjae semakin menyelusupkan wajahnya pada bantal yang ia peluk. Meremat kuat bantal tersebut hingga kain penutupnya kusut. Youngjae marah. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Bayangan Daehyun yang selalu ada bersamanya kapan pun dan di mana pun terekam jelas diingatan Youngjae. Seperti sebuah _roll film_ , semua kenangan tentang Daehyun tiba-tiba berputar diingatannya. Daehyun yang selalu berusaha untuk berdiri di sebelahnya. Daehyun yang selalu mencari perhatiannya. Daehyun yang menatapnya dalam. Daehyun yang tersenyum tulus ke arahnya. Daehyun yang tertawa bersamanya. Daehyun yang memeluknya. Daehyun yang diam-diam memegang tangannya dan Daehyun yang selalu mengucapkan _I love you_ terhadapnya. Sekarang Youngjae menyadari bahwa dirinya begitu tidak berguna.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan _I love you_ kepadanya… aku bukan sahabat atau kekasih yang baik untuknya. Mengapa dia sangat mencintaiku…" sekarang hanya isakan lirih yang tedengar. "ak-aku hiks harus menemuinya… hiks… aku harus mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya…" dengan segera Youngjae bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari keluar kamar untuk menghampiri kamar Daehyun yang berada tepat di sebelah kamarnya.

.

.

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan wajah sembab Yoo Youngjae. Kamar Daehyun kosong – ah ada Junhong di sana. "Youngjae _hyung waeyo_? Ingin menemui Daehyun _hyung_?" Junhong yang melihat Youngjae, segera bangkit dan menghampirinya, "tenang _hyung_ , aku tidak akan bertanya kenapa _hyung_ tidak ada di sana tadi… Daehyun _hyung_ masih ada di kamar mandi… wajahnya tadi benar-benar penuh dengan kue dan krim ahahaha… baiklah _hyung_ aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua…"

Sebelum Junhong benar-benar pergi, Youngjae menghentikannya, " _Gomawo_ Junhong-ah…" Youngjae sangat bersyukur karena Junhong telah tumbuh dewasa dengan baik. Dia begitu pengertian.

"Tidak masalah _hyung_ … _hyung_ , aku mohon jangan bertengkar lagi dengan Daehyun _hyung_ … dia… sangat mencintaimu…" Junhong melangkah pergi dan setelahnya hanya terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka lalu tertutup.

"Aku sangat tahu itu Junhong-ah… maka dari itu aku kemari untuk menemuinya." Youngjae berujar lirih dengan pandangan yang terfokus pada sebuah foto berpigura yang ada dinakas meja Daehyun. Foto Daehyun memeluk pinggang Youngjae erat. Foto yang diambil saat mereka diam-diam berjalan bersama disalah satu taman di Toronto, tepatnya sebelum LOE Canada dimulai. Saat itu Daehyun tak berhenti mengoceh tentang ini dan itu. Haha Daehyun memang tidak pernah berhenti mengoceh. Youngjae mengingatnya dengan jelas dan itu membuat air matanya kembali menetes.

"Youngjae-ah…" panggilan yang paling Youngjae sukai. Youngjae sangat suka jika Daehyun memanggilnya begitu. Panggilan halus yang semakin membuat Youngjae menangis terisak. Youngjae benar-benar merasa bersalah. Disaat seperti ini Daehyun masih bersikap lembut padanya. Seharusnya dia berkata dingin atau marah atau bahkan tidak menyapanya, tapi ini?!

Hal itu membuat Youngjae berbalik dengan cepat dan menerjang tubuh Daehyun. Memeluknya dengan sangat sangat erat. " _M-mianhae_ … hiks… _mianhae_ … _mianhae_ … hiks _mianhae_ Daehyunnie… _jeongmal mianhae_ …" Youngjae semakin tersedu. Menyembunyikan wajah manisnya yang berantakan dipundak tegap Daehyun. Mencengkram kaos belakang Daehyun dengan erat. " _saranghae… I love you_ Jung Daehyun… _I love you so much_ …"

DEG. Daehyun hanya bisa tercekat mendengar penuturan dari Youngjae. Yoo Youngjae menyatakan perasaannya terhadap Daehyun?! Tidak mungkin, ini pasti mimpi. Daehyun benar-benar tidak bernapas selama beberapa detik. Matanya membola sempurna dan tangan yang tadinya ingin membalas pelukan Youngjae mengambang di udara karena mendadak kaku seketika. Daehyun tidak salah dengar kan? "J-jae k-kau… kau… apa yang kau katakan tadi?! kau bicara apa?! KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI!" Daehyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata Youngjae dalam serta mencengkram pundaknya kuat.

" _Saranghae_ Jung Daehyun… _I love you so so so so much_ … kau puas?!" Youngjae mengakhiri penyataannya dengan senyum kesukaan Daehyun. _Eyes smile_ dengan lesung pipi yang menghiasi kedua pipi tembamnya yang perlahan memerah malu. Mata bulat itu masih sedikit mengeluarkan air mata dan napas Youngjae yang juga masih belum sepenuhnya teratur karena sesenggukan menahan tangis.

" _OMO! Omo_ … Youngjae kau… kau… hiks… hiks…" Daehyun refleks menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Air matanya perlahan merembes keluar disertai dengan memerahnya hidung dan pipinya.

"Daehyunnie kau menangis?!" Youngjae gelagapan melihat respon dari Daehyun. Ditatapnya Daehyun tidak percaya. Mata bulat sempurna milik Youngjae menyelidik dalam ke _marble_ coklatnya.

"Tidak. Aku hiks… aku t-tidak menangis hiks… untuk apa hiks…" Daehyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata berbinar Youngjae yang terus menatapnya tidak percaya. Tatap apapun kecuali mata Youngjae. Ya Tuhan! Daehyun tidak kuat jika seperti ini.

"Hahaha _kiyowo_ …" hhh… Youngjae lega luar biasa. Rasanya seperti melayang di udara. Akhirnya Youngjae dapat mengatakannya. Beban dalam hatinya menguap begitu saja saat untuk pertama kalinya ia jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ini jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbang terus memendam perasaannya terhadap Daehyun. Dipeluknya kembali Daehyun dan perlahan mengusap punggungnya. Menenangkan Daehyun yang sepertinya masih menangis. Menangis bahagia…

"Kenapa baru sekarang hiks…" Daehyun yang masih sedikit sesengggukan tak kuasa menahan kalimat yang sejak tadi ingin dikeluarkannya. Tangannya kembali memeluk erat tubuh mungil Youngjae.

"Kau tahu alasannya Dae, kenapa masih bertanya." Youngjae berujar dengan gerakan masih menepuk punggung Daehyun pelan menggunakan tangan mungilnya.

Daehyun terkekeh mendengar jawaban Youngjae. Sepertinya sesenggukannya telah lenyap, "Bagaimanapun juga terima kasih, setidaknya kau telah mengatakannya… akhirnya penantianku selama 5 tahun menunggumu mengatakan hal itu terbayar sudah." Daehyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Daehyun benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana caranya mengekspresikan rasa bahagianya yang begitu membuncah ini. "apakah aku harus mengatakan ' _naddo saranghae_ ' kepadamu?"

"Hahaha tidak perlu. Kau sudah terlalu sering mengatakan ' _I love you', 'saranghae', 'saranghanda'_ dan sejenisnya entah itu di depan atau di belakang kamera… tapi aku tidak bosan mendengarnya… Daehyunnie… terima kasih banyak karena sudah begitu mencintaiku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa sangat sabar menghadapiku. Terima kasih karena tetap bertahan mencintaiku sampai sekarang. Maafkan sikap keterlaluanku selama 5 tahun ini. Aku sudah banyak membuatmu terluka… maafkan aku Daehyunnie…"

"Sejujurnya aku sudah sangat kebal dengan semua penolakanmu Jae. Aku tahu kau hanya gengsi mengatakan yang sebenarnya, maka dari itu aku tetap bertahan, karena aku tahu sebenarnya kau begitu mencintaiku kan? Haha tidak ada yang bisa menolak Jung Daehyun yang tampan ini… jadi mulai dari sekarang kau harus lebih jujur terhadap perasaanmu _ne…_ tidak perlu terlalu dipaksakan… cukup kau jalani perlahan… aku tahu pada akhirnya cintaku akan membuatmu luluh hahaha…"

Sedikit mencairkan suasana tidak ada salahnya kan? Daehyun yang konyol selalu berhasil membuat Youngjae tertawa lepas. Semua hal ini akan menjadi kado terindah bagi Daehyun dan ia tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini. Sebuah kado yang sama sekali tidak Daehyun sangka sebelumnya. Jung Daehyun tidak perlu apapun, dia hanya butuh Yoo Youngjae untuk ada di sampingnya seperti ini.

"Ah iya ada satu lagi Jae… kau sama sekali belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadaku, bahkan di _twitter_ kau tidak mengucapkannya… kau juga belum memberikanku kado…" Mereka masih dalam keadaan berpelukan.

"Kau ingin kado dariku? Haish kau bahkan tidak memberikan apapun saat ulang tahunku kemarin, lalu sekarang kau meminta kado? Keterlaluan sekali, dan tadi, aku kan sudah menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun kepadamu di _press conference_ bersama _Babyz_ , bahkan hanya aku satu-satunya member." Ingat mereka masih dalam keadaan berpelukan. Hhh… bahkan berpelukan pun mereka masih sempat berdebat.

"Heeiii bukan begitu Jae… ini masalahnya _Babyz_ terutama _Daejae Shippers_ , mereka terus menanyakan kepada ku kenapa kau tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, bahkan kau membuat _tweet_ saja tidak. Mereka sempat kesal Jae. Mereka semakin percaya bahwa kau memang tidak mencintaiku, karena semua member sudah melakukannya bahkan Himchan dan Jongup memberikanku kado… Hanya kau saja yang belum sama sekali Jae…" Daehyun terdengar sedih diakhir kalimatnya.

Youngjae menghela napasnya perlahan. Bukan maksud Youngjae melakukan semua itu. Ia hanya… entahlah… Youngjae melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Daehyun. Memandangnya dan memegang kedua tangannya erat, "Entah apapun yang mereka katakan atau yang mereka percayai, kau hanya cukup percaya satu hal, bahwa aku mencintaimu, bahkan cinta ini jauh lebih besar daripada cintamu kepadaku. _I love you more than you think. Happy birthday my love. Happy birthday_ Daehyunnie…"

CUP dan untuk pertama kalinya Youngjae yang mencium Daehyun terlebih dahulu. Mata Daehyun membola untuk yang kedua kalinya. Satu kejutan lagi dari Youngjae. Daehyun masih dalam mode mencerna-apa-yang-sedang-terjadi, saat perlahan Youngjae melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir Daehyun. Lalu ia memandang Daehyun dan perlahan tersenyum ke arahnya. "Masih meragukanku?"

Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri, " _Aniya_ … aku tidak pernah meragukanmu. _Babyz_ yang – "

"Ah jadi kau menyalahkan _Babyz_?!"

"Haish bukan begitu Jae, maksudku… ini semua perkataan _Babyz_ dan aku hanya menyampaikannya kepadamu. Aku bersumpah Jae aku tidak pernah meragukanmu!"

Youngjae tertawa melihat wajah konyol Daehyun yang lengkap dengan _v-sign_ yang ditunjukkannya, "Hahaha aku hanya bercanda Daehyunnie… _Nan arayo…_ _oke sudah cukup. Aku sudah menyatakan semua perasaanku dan sekarang aku harus kembali ke kamarku. Aku tidak ingin Yongguk_ _hyung_ _mengomel dengan suara beratnya. Ingat besok kita kembali ke Seoul."_

Daehyun menahan tangan Youngjae disaat ia hendak pergi meninggalkannya, "Hei Jae kenapa secepat itu? Eum… tidak maukah kau tidur sekamar denganku? Kali iniiiii saja yaaaa~~ _pleaseeee_ ~~"

" _Aegyo_ menggelikanmu tidak akan mengubah keputusanku Jung Damchu. Aku akan tetap kembali ke kamarku bersama Jongup. Lagipula kau juga sudah mendapatkan banyak 'hadiah' dariku kan? Jangan maruk Damchu-ssi~"

Daehyun akhirnya melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan kiri Youngjae, "Baiklah… baiklah… tapi sebelum kau pergi, ucapkan… ucapkan… hal itu lagi. Ayolah Jae~~~" Daehyun benar-benar memohon kali ini dan Youngjae tidak tega untuk tidak mengabulkannya.

Perlahan Youngjae kembali mendekat dan mengarahkan bibir _plump_ -nya tepat ke telinga Daehyun, " _I love you… jalja_ Daehyunnie… sekali lagi _saengil chukkae_ Jung Daehyun dan _happy_ Damchu _day_ …" Youngjae menjauh dari Daehyun dan tersenyum ke arahnya sebelum dirinya benar-benar keluar dari kamar pemilik hatinya.

" _I love you too… I love you so much_ Yoo Youngjae… terima kasih banyak untuk 'kado'nya. Aku benar-benar bahagia. Sangat sangat sangat bahagia. Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapimu besok. Kau sangat manis tadi Jae! arrgghh kau membuatku gila!" Jung Daehyun berteriak gemas dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri untuk melampiaskan seluruh perasaannya. Lalu membanting tubuhnya ke kasur dan setelahnya tertawa-tawa tidak jelas. Daehyun tak hentinya berguling-guling sambil menyembunyikan wajah tampannya pada bantal yang ia peluk. Junhong yang baru masuk kamar dan melihat tingkah aneh Daehyun hanya tersenyum bahagia.

Begini lebih indah dilihat bukan. Jujurlah pada perasaan kalian sendiri. Jika kalian terus menutupinya, yang merasakan sakit bukan hanya 'dia' saja, tetapi hatimu juga akan ikut terluka, bahkan mungkin orang di sekitarmu juga akan terkena imbasnya. Tidak ada salahnya mengakui yang sebenarnya, karena kebenaran akan berujung kebahagiaan.

.

.

END

.

.

HAPPY DAMCHU DAY ! – saya tahu ini telat banget TT –, yah anggap saja ini kado untuk Daehyun wkwk, walaupun Daehyun juga enggak bisa baca ini lol… karena enggak bisa ngefanart se-daebak rainxxsu, enggak bisa ngebuat video se-amazing _Amibla,_ dan enggak se-kaya busan boy yg ngasi kado ke Daehyun, akhirnya hanya ini yg bisa Ly kasi, ff nggak jelas yg isinya kayaknya semua curahan hati Ly lol, di situ ada fakta dan ada fiksi, tapi bisa kok fiksi di buat jadi fakta (amin, ngarep) wkwk…

dan untuk Jung Damn, SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN Jung Daehyun/Damchu/Daechikin/Daebutt/Daebulge (astaghfirullah)/pasangannya yjae/suaminya yjae/biasnya bella a.k.a jungie temen dari jaman dahulu kala, dirimu kemana nak, aku bogoshippo karo kowe/perusak urutan bias/Daemesum/Dae69 –what?!/Daemole/hayoo apalagi, semoga karir bersama B.A.P semakin sukses, ingat we're better together, still we're 6, jaga kesehatan pita suaramu nak, banyakin istirahat, tidur sebentar gitu lo dae, banyakin makan –enggak usah disuruh ini mah -_-, jaga kesehatan badan, banyakin tertawa dan tersenyum, semoga makin disayang semua orang, terima kasih karena telah menjadi dirimu sendiri Dae #asekjosh, titip kang mas joko (yoo youngjae)yaa, jaga dia baik-baik, jangan capek2 ngadepin Youngjae, bias aku emang gitu, maapin ya Dae, percaya deh Youngjae itu sayang bgt nget nget nget sama kamu Dae, tetap bahagia, tetep sama Babyz, terutama tetep sama Daejae Shippers, dan yang paling penting, terima kasih banyak karena sudah kembali… sayang Daehyun… #lagiserius #digamparyoungjae #youngjaesangperusakmoment #kansakitdigampar #bodoamat #ygpentingdaejae #daejaeforever #daejae69 #DAEJAEISREAL #hastaggakmutu #biarinsih #apaloliat2 #lylagiseneng #biarkanlybahagia #buanglykerawa2

oke sekian bacotan saya, semoga bermanfaat ya bacotan ini (apa sih dari tadi gak jelas). Oh iya dalam proses pembuatan(?) ni ff, Ly baper liat TL, BABYZ JJANG! Pada so sweet so sweet semuanya ngasi ucapan selamat ultah ke Daehyun TT adoh apalagi yg buat love letter, sweet parah TT

-ini serius- maafkan segala kelakuan dan perkataan Ly selama ini, ya Ly emang kayak gini, pribadinya Ly ya emang begini, cara menulis Ly ya kayak gini, ya inilah Ly, maaf bagi yang tidak suka atau terganggu. Ayo kita saling menghargai. Respect satu sama lain. Ly sangat minta maaf jika Ly melakukan kesalahan dalam perkataan Ly. maaf juga jika terjadi banyak typo. Terima kasih banyak bagi yg sudah mau menyempatkan untuk mereview dan yg belum AYO TINGGALKAN JEJAK KALIAN dan jangan lupa WLC (when love come) nya di review juga yaa haha (hayo yg belum review wkwk).. Intinya Ly sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian semua. Terima kasih banyak… ^^ TERAKHIR, REVIEW JUSEYO.. annyeong! ^^

#foreverwithbap


End file.
